doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Shadows Strikes
"Crash of Bizantium, Pandorica Opened, The Silence first strike, The Day Melody was taken away, Hitler killing, The day she destroyed time, The Day Amy and Rory left, and that is where she ends: The Library" In The Tardis: Alfie reads that(above) on the Tardis screen. Alfie:This is weird... Doctor:Did you said something? Alfie:N..no... Doctor:I am going down there to check something*goes* Alfie:Handles,take a look! Handles:I know who this is refering to. Alfie:To who? Handles:The Doctor told me her story.It's about River Song,the Doctor's wife! Alfie:He's married? Handles:Affirmative! Alfie:But there is a huge gap after "The Day Amy and Rory left" and between "and that is where she ends:The Library".There is a spot there....something's missing. Handles:Something happend in between.But my datas don't know it. The Doctor comes back,and Alfie fastly closes the monitor: Alfie:Doctor...tell me more about River Song. Doctor:Where do you found out about it?WHERE? Alfie:Um...Handles told me!Now tell me,who's she? Doctor:Oh well...She's my wife... Alfie:Aaaand...where's she now? Doctor:The path closed...Our times go differently.Backwards.The first time I seen her,she died.But for her,that was her last meeting with me. Alfie:Oh..complicated... Doctor:Wibbly Wobly Timey Wimey. Handles:Show him. Doctor:Show me what? Alfie:...this...*opens the screen* The Doctor reads: Doctor:I knew there must had been something in between.She had my screwdriver,she knew my name...when she died...I knew sometimes,it must happend.. Alfie:Well how did this got on the screen?Who wrote it? Doctor:I don't know...But someone tried to advertise me...The moment she'll find out my name...it's aproaching. Shadows start to extend on the Tardis: Doctor:Oh no..Alfie,take Handles in your hands...AND DON'T TOUCH THE SHADOWS! Alfie:Why? Handles:Life-form detected!Name:Vastha Nerada.How to escape:Don't touch the shadow. Alfie:What are thoose Vastha Nerada? Doctor:They are aliens.That attack trough shadows.If you touch a shadow,they transform you into one of them. River(pre-Library) uses her vortex manipulator and appears: River:Hello Sweetie! Alfie:Who's she? Doctor:It's her! Alfie:Oh... River:Let's go!*uses the vortex manipulator to teleport them outside the TARDIS* Outside: Doctor:The Tardis! Gets full of shadows... Doctor:No... River:We'll get it back.So this is your new form. Doctor:Yes..wait..(Didn't she seen me already?At The Battle,on Gallifrey?Why is she shocked to see me??) River:What's wrong? Doctor:No....nothing... Doctor:(Maybe this one if pre-saving Gallifrey..but...today's when she goes to The Library..so when in her timeline is Gallifrey's saving???)So how are we getting the Tardis back?If we touch it,the Vastha Nerada will take us. Alfie:Why aren't we trying to wear a spacesuit or something? Doctor:They won't work. River:Why not? Doctor:Because...no nvm..BUT THAT DOESN'T WORKS.OK? River:Before starting to think of an plan,who are thoose two? Doctor:He's Alfie AKA Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All.And the robot is Handles. Handles:Doctor! Doctor:Not now,I try to think of a plan. Alfie and Handles:DOCTOR! Doctor:WHAT? River:The shadows.. Alfie:They are exstinting... Doctor:They will take over this whole city... River:Then we gotta attack them where they are most vurnerable!On their home! Alfie:And how is that vulnerable? Doctor:Everyone,touch River's vortex manipulator!It will take us there. River:Settings set!There we go! On Vastha Nerada's home: Doctor:This is...their home? River:Yes.It's called The Library or something like that. Doctor:(THE LIBRARY?NO.....I guess we are in the library's past...something wil happend,and River will remain here,with her team...and die,and I'll see it,in my 10th form) Alfie:Doctor,isn't the Library...you know...from the message? River:What message? Doctor:NONE!No one got a message!I don't know what he's talking about. Handles:I sense something....Shadows! Alfie:Some shadows are coming towards us. Doctor:Don't worry.Just don't touch them.Let's make sure we don't touch them,and find their boss,or power source,to defeat them...(even though I know we'll fail...they'll still be here...when me in past will come) Alfie:Doctor... Doctor:I am busy..thinking. Alfie:But Doctor! Doctor:I am thinking of a plan to find their bos... Alfie:AAAAAAH! Doctor:ALFIE!!! Alfie becomes a Vastha Nerada: Doctor:No.. River:Doctor,we gotta run away!If he touches us.. Handles:Affirmative! Doctor:No!We aren't leaving anywhere,till I save him! Alfie-Vastha Nerada:Doctor...your name!!!!!*punches him* Doctor:AGH!Okay...let's run!Let's find their power source and defeat them!(Oh yes!I change history!It will be different when my 10th form will come here...and....that way River won't die+Alfie wil be saved!That's the greatest plan I had on a while! Doctor:Agh!!!! Handles:The Doctor is infected! River:Doctor!!!! Doctor:Run!When he punched me..he transfered a shadow into me!I'm becoming a Vastha Nerada!I'll kill you both when the procces will end...RUN!!! River and Handles runs,and Doctor-VasthaNerada and Alfie-Vastha Nerada chases them. Category:Stories featuring Vashta Nerada Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring River Song